A enviada de Zeus
by LivLys
Summary: Ela sabia que algo não estava certo, mas não sabia porque! Um acidente faz com que ela perca sua memoria e acabe indo para o unico lugar onde todas as suas perguntas seriam respondidas...
1. Chapter 1

OBS: Saint Seiya não me pertence, apenas os personagens da fic não relacionados a historia de Saint Seiya!!!!

* * *

**- A Enviada de Zeus -

* * *

Cap 1 - De volta a ativa! Uma visita inesperada!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era uma noite como todas as outras, uma tempestade de raios e trovões junto com uma água que parecia nunca acabar, tudo graças ao calor que fazia durante o dia, os cavaleiros já livres de suas funções diárias e de seus treinamentos se reuniam na primeira casa Áries para conversar:

- Mais um dia de chuva – comentou Milo – parece até que nossas vidas estão limitadas a dias atarefados e noites sem nada para fazer por causa da chuva!

- Veja pelo lado bom – começou Kamus – nós podemos nos reunir novamente como fazíamos quando éramos pequenos.

- Nossa Kamus agora você me convenceu totalmente – brincou Milo – Zeus... nem uma desculpa decente existe para estarmos aqui sem fazer nada! Queria que tivesse uma invasão no santuário, pelo menos a gente se distraia um pouco – completou com um gesto de "o que tem de mais" sob o olhar serio dos outros cavaleiros.

- Vira essa boca pra lá – falou Afrodite – mas até que uma boa agitação iria muito bem.

Ficaram nessa discussão até que ouvirem o alarme de invasão do santuário, os cavaleiros mal podiam acreditar afinal, fazia seis meses que a luta contra Hades havia acabado e eles haviam ressuscitado, ainda era cedo para ter qualquer "visita inesperada", ou pelo menos era o que eles achavam.

Eles logo se juntaram aos guardas que estavam reunidos na entrada no santuário:

- Vocês não sabem que quem normalmente vai invadir algum lugar raramente usa a entrada? – perguntou Mascara da Morte e acrescentou vendo que os guardas não se mexiam – vão checar os outros lados também! – e alguns soldados saíram correndo com receio do que pudesse acontecer se eles não fossem ver os outros lugares – Bando de incompetentes – acrescentou mascara da Morte ao vê-los correr.

- Alguma pista de quem possa ser? – perguntou Saga ao comandante, mas este apenas negou: "Parece que é alguém muito esperto, não encontramos nada, mas podemos dizer com certeza que são dois!".

- Bom acho melhor nos separarmos e que o mais sortudo se divirta hoje! – falou Aiolia

Assim os 13 cavaleiros começaram a busca dos invasores.

-----------------------------

- Haha, pode correr, mas se esconder, nunca haha!

Mesmo ouvindo essas palavras e sabendo que elas eram verdadeiras, ela não podia deixar que a levassem, fizera uma promessa e iria cumpri-la, mas por quê? Ela não entendia o porquê de correr, ser perseguida, por quê? Por quê?

Escondida entre as arvores, ela fazia de tudo para não fazer nenhum barulho, até sua respiração ela tentava controlar, mesmo os trovões facilitarem muito o seu trabalho, ela continuava ali sem fazer o menor ruído. Viu um vulto e aquela voz berrar entre um trovão e outro: "Garotinha? Onde você está?". Garotinha? E ainda a chamavam de pirralha, a vontade de dar o troco era muito grande, mas ela mais uma vez prometera que não ia tentar nada, nem que houvesse alguma chance, pois aquele perseguidor conseguia fazer coisas que ela nem poderia imaginar.

"Ai cara, como eu fui aceitar aquilo?" lamentou se lembrando daquela mesma manhã.

Flash Back

- Oi você está perdida? – ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela

Ao se virar, pensando ser mais um dos inúmeros caras que ela teve que dispensar, ela se surpreendeu vendo que era apenas um velho.

- Não... eu só estou observando a vista – disse voltando-se novamente para o mar.

- Sim, ela é mesmo uma beleza não? – falou o velho – se importaria se eu te acompanhasse? – perguntou o velho, ela ia dizer que não precisava se incomodar que logo iria embora, mesmo não tendo nenhum outro lugar para ir, mas acenou com a cabeça, algo dentro dela lhe dizia, que enquanto ela estivesse com ele nada poderia acontecer.

Ficaram um tempo sem falar nada, até que ele deu uma olhada em volta, como se certificando que estavam sozinhos e começou:

- Posso saber seu nome?

- Lucy – respondeu a garota, sem olhá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava a alça de sua blusa.

- Resplandecente... – falou o velho – é um belo nome, deve combinar muito bem com pessoa – completou observando os longos cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis como o céu sem nuvens enquanto ela continuava a encarar o mar.

"Era só o que me faltava!" pensou, mas ela reparou que aquilo não era uma cantada, quando ele voltou-se novamente para o mar.

- Bela tatuagem – falou ele.

- Não é uma tatuagem é uma marca, mas eu não sei o que significa, não deu tempo... – respondeu a garota, falando a ultima parte mais para si do que para o velho.

Ela ficava na costa do ombro esquerdo, de modo que Lucy poderia escondê-la sempre que quisesse, era um circulo e havia dois raios se cruzando e em cada ponta dos raios havia uma nuvem.

- Se eu te falar que sei o que significa você iria acreditar?

Dessa vez Lucy o encarou, não era a primeira e ela sabia que não seria a ultima vez que alguém tentava lhe explicar o que aquele símbolo significava.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Esse é um símbolo antigo, desde a época em que os Deuses andavam pela Terra, esse é um símbolo de Zeus, ele o criou para separar os seus enviados dos mortais. Esses enviados possuíam habilidades que os mortais desconheciam e eles agiam apenas a serviço de seu senhor Zeus! – falou o velho

Lucy parou uns segundos antes de responder, sem duvida essa era a historia mais maluca, porém era a que fazia mais sentido também, claro que de uma maneira muito estranha.

- Ha, essa foi uma ótima explicação, pena não ser verdade – falou a garota pela primeira vez dando-lhe um sorriso agradável.

- Porque não seria? – perguntou o velho – tenha certeza de uma coisa Lucy, nada nesse mundo é impossível, principalmente quando é um escolhido! – acrescentou.

Lucy estava certa, ele era um pouco maluco, mas por alguma razão ela não sentia medo ao seu lado.

- Bom preciso ir, foi um prazer conhece-lo senhor?... – perguntou Lucy

- Chronos.

- Agora sei de onde vem a fascinação por mitologia, adeus "senhor do tempo e do espaço" – brincou e foi se levantando e caminhado sem um rumo certo.

Quando não estava muito longe do velho que continuava sentado sem se mover, Lucy teve um mau pressentimento, algo ia acontecer algo muito ruim. Ao se virar ela só teve tempo de ver um ser surgir do nada e atacar o velho.

- Finalmente Chronos, sentiu saudade? – perguntou o ser.

O velho apenas sorriu e Lucy sem saber o que fazer só conseguiu gritar:

- Hei, porque não vai brigar com alguém do seu tamanho?

O ser parou e virou-se, ela pode ver que era um rapaz com cabelos curtos pretos de mais ou menos 18 anos, assim como ela, mas ele usava um tipo de armadura prata e dourada.

- Ora, então você conseguiu achar a enviada? – perguntou ao velho que mantinha seus olhos em Lucy e não no rapaz – muito obrigado por me poupar o trabalho.

Ele soltou o Chronos e partiu para cima dela, pega de surpresa, pois num piscar de olhos ele, que estava uns vinte passos de distancia, estava na sua frente ela não pode se defender do golpe.

Caindo longe, ela tentou se levantar, mas estava muito dolorida, seu abdômen estava machucado; ela ainda pode ver o rapaz voltar-se ao velho e este mesmo lhe aplicar um golpe que derrubou o mais novo.

Aproveitando a queda ele correu para Lucy e falou apressadamente.

- Pegue isto e entregue a Atena – Lucy encarou o colar entregue pelo homem - ela vai saber o que fazer, apenas diga que o plano falhou, mas agora ficara tudo bem – acrescentou sorrindo – eu te encontrei – encarando Lucy que estava perdida, mas antes de qualquer pergunta ele recomeçou serio:

– não deixe ninguém te pegar, fuja sempre ate chegar ao santuário, devem existir mais guardas e um deles já te reconheceu - apontando o rapaz ainda caído – siga a trilha da praia, saberá quando estiver no santuário. Prometa-me que vai até lá e não fará nada que te coloque em perigo!

Lucy estava perdida, santuário, Atena e o que ela tinha a ver com tudo aquilo? Mas ao ver a cara dele ela prometeu e começou a correr. Ao chegar à trilha ela apenas escutou um grito, deteve-se, mas resolveu manter a promessa, porém ela ainda não acreditava, por que ela concordara afinal não tinha nada ver com aquilo, e ele fala de personagens mitológicos, ela devia estar louca, mas algo lá no fundo a fazia continuar correndo.

Fim Flash Back

Ela continuava escondida e só saiu quando não pode mais escutar o rapaz gritando, cansada ela resolveu andar ao invés de correr afinal já estava no tal santuário e era só achar alguém para e levar até Atena. E continuo caminhando até chegar a umas ruínas, que pareciam pertencer a um antigo templo. "Quem diria que tudo isso fosse real?" pensou sem poder conter um sorriso, quando ela sentiu alguém a agarrando por trás.

- Não falei que não poderia se esconder? – ela ouviu a voz do rapaz atrás dela

Lucy estava em apuros e a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era em berrar por ajuda "Que idéia ridícula!" pensou, mas logo se lembrou de quando chegou ao santuário e ela ouviu um alarme e vozes gritarem intrusos "Na hora eu reparei que estava sendo perseguida porque ele falou no plural e ainda devem estar procurando, essa é minha chance".

- Socorro! – gritou – alguém? Por favor, me ajude!

- Ninguém vai te escutar garotinha.

Lucy já estava se enchendo, mas ainda não havia se soltado e tinha a impressão de que sozinha não conseguiria.

- Socorro! Socorahhhhh

Lucy caiu no chão batendo a cabeça com força e desmaiou na hora.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Primeira Fic, espero que tenha ficado boa... uma agradecimento em especial para a Dama 9, Danda e Pipe, foram suas fics que me inspiraram espero que tenha ficado interessante como a de vocês!!!!**

**Reviews são bem vindas!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

OBS: Saint Seiya não me pertence, apenas os personagens da fic não relacionados a historia de Saint Seiya!!!!

* * *

**- A Enviada de Zeus -

* * *

**

**Cap 2 - Novo nome**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Ela estava com frio, mas de repente tudo começou a ficar quente e ela sentiu uma luz no seu rosto. Devagar foi abrindo os olhos e viu que estava em um quarto simples, mas aconchegante, como ela chegou ali ela nem sabia e naquela hora ela não se importava, tudo parecia tão longe, do que fugia? Não se lembrava, mas sentia que estava segura.

Ainda observando o quarto ela tentou se levantar, mas sentiu duas dores insuportáveis, colocando a mão na cabeça ela viu que estava enfaixada, porém ela não conseguia lembrar como se machucara.

Desistindo, ela resolveu ficar ali, deitada ate que alguém viesse o que não demorou muito, pois logo ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo.

- Ah acordou – falou um rapaz de longos cabelos azuis esverdeados – estava começando a ficar preocupado – acrescentou sorrindo.

Ela ficou apenas o encarando e ele ao reparar isso sorriu ainda mais "Porque sorri tanto?" ela pensou.

- Aposto que quer saber como chegou aqui não? – perguntou enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado na cama – bom você foi resgatada uns três dias atrás, mas seu companheiro fugiu...

- Não era meu companheiro – falou seria, ela não sabia por que, mas achou que ele deveria saber da única coisa que ela sabia sobre o outro – não estava comigo.

Ele apenas acendeu e continuou.

- Atena também achou isso, por isso te deixou ficar aqui e como fui eu que te trouxe ela te deixou em meus cuidados – acrescentou vendo a cara da jovem parecer um pouco perdida.

"Atena... por que parece familiar... algo importante... porque não consigo me lembrar?" ela começou a pensar mas sua cabeça, que já estava dolorida começou a latejar e ela instintivamente a pressionar o local dolorido.

Ele assustado, pegou um pano molhado que estava na cabeceira da cama dentro de uma bacia com um líquido transparente e calmamente começou a passar isso pela testa da garota, que aos poucos começou a se acalmar novemente.

- Não se esforce ok? – falou calmamente - e qual é o seu nome?

Ela não soube responder e ao tentar se lembrar ele falou rapidamente.

- Não tudo bem, se você não se lembra é normal, a pancada foi feia, então vamos achar um nome pra você – ele falou pensativo – hum... que tal Meg?

- Meg... – falou a garota como se o avaliasse – eu gostei! E o seu?

- Kamus.

- Onde eu estou?

- No santuário de Atena, você se lembra do que queria aqui? – acrescentou meio apreensivo.

Meg o encarou, ela reparou que ele não queria que ela se esforçasse muito e calmamente respondeu:

- Não, só me lembro de que estava fugindo de algo ou alguém e de ter prometido algo muito importante – resumiu a garota percebendo a curiosidade dele – mas fora isso não me lembro de mais nada.

- Não é verdade, você se lembrou de que não tinha um parceiro – acrescentou ele sorrindo.

"Ele é tão lindo e fica ainda mais quando sorri." pensou Meg " E esse também" completou quando um outro rapaz, com longos cabelos azuis um pouco mais escuro, entrou no quarto.

- Kamus? – perguntou o outro rapaz.

- Fala Milo – respondeu Kamus.

- Preciso falar com você, mas pelo visto eu cheguei em boa hora – acrescentou encarando-a e dando a garota a oportunidade de encará-lo também.

- Oi, como você está? – perguntou a Meg chegando mais perto da cama – o Kamus ta cuidando direitinho de você? – acrescentou chegando ainda mais perto e laçando um sorriso encantador, ao ver que ela ameaçava corar.

Meg apenas riu, não precisava de muito para encantá-la ao ponto de deixá-la envergonhada, mas havia gostado muito dos seus novos amigos "Será que posso pensar neles assim?" pensou enquanto respondia com o seu sorriso mais simpático:

- Ta sim, ele ta sendo super atencioso – e olhou para Kamus que pareceu um pouco envergonhado – e você também ajudou?

- Que eu? – perguntou o outro rapaz meio surpreso – ah um pouco – e fingindo não ver o olhar comprometedor de Kamus acrescentou - e pode me chamar de Milo.

- Ah... pode me chamar de Meg.

Eles ficaram uns tempos sem falar nada, quando o silêncio foi quebrado por Kamus:

- O que você queria aqui mesmo Milo?

- Ver ela e também avisar que a reunião vai ser na casa do Deba! – e virando-se para Meg acrescentou – se estiver se sentindo bem pode ir também.

Meg encarou Milo e Kamus, ela queria sair da cama, mas sabia que a palavra final seria de Kamus. Ele a encarou um pouco e falou:

- Se está disposta tudo bem! – não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a cara de felicidade de Meg.

Flash Back

- Essa perseguição só serviu pra pegar um bom resfriado, essa chuva ta me molhando até os ossos – falou um entediado cavaleiro.

Kamus não sabia por que, mas não estava nem um pouco a fim de caçar intrusos, mesmo não agüentando mais a calma que o santuário ficara. Foi quando ouviu uma voz que parecia chamar por alguém.

- Bom vamos ao trabalho – e foi caminhando até o lugar onde a voz estava.

Ao chegar mais perto ele reparou que havia duas vozes e apressou os passos, tentando escutar o que elas diziam:

- Não falei que não poderia se esconder? – ele escutou uma voz masculina dizer.

- Socorro! Alguém? Por favor, me ajude! – dessa vez era uma feminina que parecia desesperada.

- Ninguém vai te escutar garotinha – falou a outra voz.

Kamus não pode mais ficar quieto e logo que entrou na clareira que os dois se encontravam ele viu o rapaz atacar a garota que caiu desmaiada. Ao vê-lo avançar sobre ela novamente ele interveio e sua luta com o rapaz não durou muito, pois este havia fugido.

- Desgraçado – falou Kamus procurando-o sem sucesso e pegando a garota nos braços e levando-a até Atena.

---------------------------

- Você não conseguiu ver quem era? – perguntou Atena

- Não, mas era um cavaleiro com uma armadura prata e dourada – falou Kamus encarando Atena e o Grande Mestre.

- Que covardia, olha o que fizeram com ela – falou Afrodite ainda não acreditando na historia – você disse que ele a atacou, mas por quê?

- Sei lá, essa historia ta mal contada – falou Mascara da Morte – você tem certeza de que ela não estava com ele?

Kamus o encarou e falou serio:

- Absoluta.

-Eu concordo – falou Atena – ela representa algo terrível para ele, não havia razão para estarem juntos – sem se importar com os olhares curiosos dos 13 cavaleiros e caminhando até a garota desmaiada que estava encostada em um dos pilares da sala.

- Atena, tem algo que deveríamos saber? – perguntou Saga

- Não – respondeu com um sorriso calmo, mas cheio de enigmas – mas ela precisa de cuidados, Kamus pode cuidar dela? – acrescentou virando-se para o cavaleiro, que foi pego se surpresa.

- Claro, mas... – ele ia perguntar sobre o colar que Atena havia acabado de tirar do pescoço da garota.

- Tudo ao seu tempo – falou Atena – agora podem ir.

Todos os cavaleiros fizeram uma reverencia e se dirigiram á porta, já no templo de Peixes, eles pararam para conversar.

- Alguém mais teve a impressão de tem algo acontecendo e Atena não quer nos dizer nada? – perguntou Milo

- Se ela não que nos dizer deve ter uma boa razão – falou Mu virando-se para Milo e este ia responder, mas foi interrompido por Kamus.

- Podem discutir o quanto quiserem, mas eu vou pra casa – e indicando a garota que trazia nos braços – ela precisa de muitos cuidados.

E foi se dirigindo até sua casa deixando 12 cavaleiros enciumados pra trás.

Fim Flash Back

Mais uma vez estava encarando o espelho e novamente chegou a conclusão de que aquilo não tinha como ficar menor. Mesmo sendo alta a camisa de Kamus parecia mais uma camisola do que uma blusa, e a mesma ficava muito larga já que o corpo pequeno e bem delineado de Meg era bem diferente dos músculos bem definidos do cavaleiro. "Vai ser isso mesmo, pelo menos não encosta nas bandagens!" concluiu se encaminhando para a varanda da casa de Aquário.

Enquanto isso Kamus ia se lembrando de como tudo começou, de quando aquela garota havia entrado em sua vida, não que houvesse tido uma grande mudança, mas sua rotina havia mudado e agora ele sabia que nada mais iria ser o mesmo.

- Estou pronta – ele ouviu uma voz atrás de si

Ao se virar ele deu de cara com os maravilhosos olhos azuis de Meg, os mesmos que o haviam hipnotizado na primeira vez que os vira e que o seguiam a tarde inteira pela casa.

- Então vamos – acrescentou sorrindo – a camisa até que ficou boa.

Meg sorriu pois ao tentar fazer a blusa parecer menor apenas havia prendido a barra da frente na calça deixando o resto solto.

Enquanto eles iam descendo as escadas até a casa do tal Deba, Kamus foi lhe explicando algumas coisas que não conseguira durante a tarde.

- Como eu já te falei, as doze casas são guardadas por 12 cavaleiros, na verdade são 13 porque Gêmeos tem dois guardiões – falou olhando para o nada, mas sentindo que ela o olhava prestando atenção em cada palavra – mas mesmo eles sendo cavaleiros isso não significa que não pode mandá-los parar de te amolar, tudo bem?

E se sentir mal pode me falar que eu subo com você, lembre-se nós ficamos na 11ª casa e...

- Kamus eu já entendi – falou a garota – não se preocupe, eu to bem, sei como me defender e se acaso precise ir embora eu já sei voltar sozinha – e acrescentou sorrindo – tem alguma coisa que eu deva saber, sem que seja alguma precaução pra essa noite?

Kamus negou com a cabeça e eles desceram silenciosamente até a 2º casa onde morava Aldebaran de Touro.

Quando eles chegaram Meg reparou que Milo não havia contado a ninguém que ela vinha porque o olhar de surpresa e curiosidade dos presentes a deixou muito envergonhada. Enquanto todos a encaravam ela só conseguia olhar de Kamus para seus sapatos, até que ouviu uma voz vinda, do que parecia ser da cozinha.

- Nossa o que aconteceu pra você ficarem tão quietos de repente? – e logo um rapaz alto e com cabelos negros aparece na sala – ah então é por isso? – falou encarando Meg que desviara seu olhar dos sapatos para ver o recém chagado – isso são modos? Deixam uma mulher, que é visita, acaba de se recuperar de um ataque de pé? – falou censurando os outros que ainda estavam hipnotizados pela presença da jovem.

Meg ainda olhava o rapaz simpático e quando este a indicou um lugar no sofá, tendo praticamente que jogar os dois ocupantes anteriores que não se moviam "pelo menos sejam discretos" Meg o ouviu acrescentar para os dois quanto estes o encaram bravos do chão, Meg olhou para Kamus com um olhar de "o que eu faço?".

- Pode sentar Meg! – falou Kamus, a vendo ir hesitante até o sofá – e ai Deba tudo bem? – acrescentou dirigindo-se ao rapaz mais alto.

- Tudo, então essa é a Meg? – falou dando uma boa olhada nela – Milo me falou que ela vinha quando estávamos vendo quantas pessoas eram –acrescentou quando viu o olhar de Kamus curioso ao ver que ele a conhecia, e virando-se para ela disse – muito prazer meu nome é Aldebaran, mas pode me chamar de Deba, posso lhe oferecer algo pra beber?

- Só água Deba – falou Kamus e a garota concordou com a cabeça.

- Bom se ele diz – e foi se dirigindo até a cozinha, mas parou no meio do caminho para acrescentar – falem algo seus palhaços, não tão vendo que tão assustando ela?

"Assustando não, mas eles poderiam se mexer de vez em quando" pensou Meg, ao encarar os outros cavaleiros. Eram uns seis cavaleiros que estavam lá sem contar Kamus e Deba e todos só se mexeram quando o ultimo falou aquilo.

- Muito prazer meu nome é Saga – falou o mais próximo dela, que tinha longos cabelos azuis escuro, e um dos que haviam "cedido" o lugar para ela sentar.

- Kanon – falou um que era idêntico a Saga que estava na frente dela. "Esses devem ser os cavaleiros de gêmeos" pensou Meg.

- Afrodite – falou um com cabelos azuis claro, que estava do lado de Kanon.

- Shura – disse outro que também havia "cedido" lhe um lugar, ele tinha cabelos curtos e negros.

- Mascara da Morte – falou outro que estava de pé com cabelos curtos azuis.

- Aiolia – falou o ultimo que também estava de pé e tinha cabelos curtos castanhos claros - você é a...? - começou o cavaleiro de Leão

- Meg - respondeu Kamus quase automaticamente vendo apenas a garota concordar com ele.

- Nome interessante... mas porque não se apresenta melhor, digo, o nome inteiro por exemplo? perguntou Máscara da Morte

- Seria um prazer mas eu não me lembro dele, Meg foi o Kamus que escolheu para mim - respondeu a garota procurando ignorar o olhar do cavaleiro de Aquário que parecia incomodado com o fato.

- Novamente... muito interessante - concluiu o cavaleiro de Câncer ignorando qualquer duvida dos demais

-------------------------------------

Não demorou muito para Meg se enturmar e já estar as risadas com todos, foi nesse clima de diversão que chegaram os outros cavaleiros: Mu, um com longos cabelos lilases; Shaka, com longos cabelos loiros; Milo; Aioros, que Meg descobriu ser irmão mais velho de Aioo mais velho de Airia iros; Miro; Aioros, que Meg descobriu ser irmesponder.

lia e tinha os mesmos cabelos castanhos e Dohko, que tinha cabelos curtos castanho escuro.

- Que bom que conseguiram chegar a tempo – falou Shura

- Bom, eu não ia perder essa noite por nada – falou Milo indicando Meg com a cabeça.

- Que bom que acha isso Milo – falou a garota vendo o cavaleiro ficar surpreso, pois, quando ele havia falado aquilo ela estava conversando com Mu e Shaka.

- A todos estão aqui – falou Deba – da pras vocês virem me ajudar aqui.

Meg fez a menção de levantar, mas o olhar de Kamus e a fez parar no meio do caminho.

- Eu vou ajudar – falou enquanto o encarava.

- Só em sonhos, senta ai, você não vai fazer nada – respondeu o cavaleiro - e além do mais você não consegue se levantar – falou indicando a careta de Meg fez ao tentar se levantar para ir ajudar.

Meg apenas o encarou, sabia que ela ia ter dificuldade para levantar, a dor ainda era grande e ela não conseguia mover muito o abdômen, mas mesmo assim ela não ia ficar de invalida no sofá enquanto todos iam ajudar.

- Mero detalhe, nada que eu não possa superar – e ia se levantar novamente quando sentiu um par de mãos fortes a empurrar novamente para o sofá.

- Que garota mais teimosa – ela ouviu Saga falar atrás dela - não tem problema você ficar aqui, depois a gente te ajuda a levantar, ou não – acrescentou ao ver o olhar mortal dela ao mencionar a ultima parte.

Meg cedeu e alguns foram ajudar a por a mesa, quando ela novamente tentou se levantar.

- Olha teimosia também tem limites – falou Aioros ao vê-la na tentativa frustrada de levantar e a careta ao se por de pé.

- Não é teimosia – falou – mas eu preciso ir ao banheiro, ou até isso eu não posso fazer – acrescentou vendo que eles ficaram um pouco envergonhados ao ouvirem a resposta tão inesperada.

- Primeira porta a direita – respondeu Deba, que tinha entrado bem naquela hora – e vocês, já ta tudo pronto.

Meg seguiu a direção oposta deles e foi à procura do banheiro, não que ela precisa-se ir, mas a vontade de levantar era maior. Ao encontrar a porta, ela apenas acendeu a luz e ficou se olhando no espelho, quando viu uma coisa que a fez dizer "Droga" um pouco alto de mais. Não demorou muito para Kamus aparecer com uma cara de preocupação.

- Que foi a gente te ouviu e ai eu pensei que tivesse acontecido... – começou vendo Meg tentar esconder alguma coisa – que é?

**Continua...**

* * *

**Segundo capitulo... não sabia se colocava a descrição de cada cavaleiro então optei apenas pela cor dos cabelos (quem interpreta-os de maneira diferente aqui está uma diferente) qualquer erro pode avisar!!!**

**Novo agradecimento a Deby-chan... muito obrigada pela review e continue mandando opiniões e dicas!!!! Aos outros sintam-se bem-vindos a comentarem!!!**

**Valeu!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

OBS: Saint Seiya não me pertence, apenas os personagens da fic não relacionados a historia de Saint Seiya!!!!

* * *

**- A Enviada de Zeus -

* * *

**

**Cap. 3 - Quem é você?**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso os outros cavaleiros só tinham um assunto em mente: Meg.

- Kamus é um sortudo, ela é perfeita – falou Milo indignado.

- Teimosa isso sim, mas que aqueles olhos azuis são hipnotizastes isso eles são – falou Afrodite.

- Teimosia é fácil de agüentar, o problema é o Kamus – começou Kanon, enquanto se servia de mais salgadinhos – ele não vai deixar nada acontecer com ela, olha a prova, mal ele a ouviu e foi correndo ver o que havia acontecido.

- Ele só está... – começou Mu, mas foi interrompido pelo berro de Kamus.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO É NADA, AS BANDAGENS ESTÃO ENCHARCADAS DE SANGUE E VOCÊ TA PALIDA... NÃO TO EXAGERANDO E ELES QUE OUSSAM.

Os 12 cavaleiros apenas ouviam, sem duvida Kamus estava bravo e ela morrendo de vergonha. Não demorou para um Kamus visivelmente exaltado entrasse na sala de jantar, mas antes de perguntar qualquer coisa ouviu:

- Já vou pegar as coisas pra refazer os curativos, mas honestamente Kamus, precisava berrar com ela? – perguntou o cavaleiro de touro.

- É cara, afinal isso poderia acontecer a qualquer momento e ela obviamente não iria querer estragar a sua noite – falou Aiolia.

Kamus os encarou por alguns segundos, realmente eles estavam certos, mas ele não conseguiu se conter ao ver o sangue nas mãos dela e nas bandagens, igual à primeira vez que ele havia feito os curativos.

- É talvez, mas o que vocês têm a haver com tudo isso? – perguntou o cavaleiro, ele sabia bem que seus amigos haviam se encantado com ela e ele tinha medo do que isso poderia resultar.

- Bom talvez você não ache nada, mas ela sim – falou Shaka ao indicar garota incrivelmente corada que estava na porta segurando a blusa para esta não encostar das bandagens, Kamus se virou e não pode deixar de se arrepender por ter gritado com ela daquele jeito.

- Você tava demorando – falou ficando mais envergonhada, ao ver o olhar que os outros cavaleiros trocaram – também não precisa trocar os curativos, eu to bem e eles vão ficar – mesmo sobre um olhar mortal lançado por Kamus, ela foi se sentar à mesa.

- Levanta daí.

- Não

- Levanta, e vocês parem de ficar do lado dela – falou Kamus, vendo que Shura e Mascara da Morte estavam ajudando ela a se servir das coisas mais longes, impedindo que ela fizesse movimentos muito grandes.

- Senta você ai, essa historia já acabou – falou Mascara da Morte, entregando pra garota um copo de água – a gente vai acreditar nela, se ela precisar de algo ela avisa.

Vendo-se derrotado Kamus, foi se sentar novamente e passou uma boa parte das conversas emburrado.

- Então Meg, você se lembra de algo para nos contar sobre você? – perguntou Saga.

- Infelizmente não lembro de nada – falou a garota omitindo sobre aquela pequena certeza de que estava fugindo de alguém, não havia razão para alarmar ninguém.

- Como assim, você não se lembra de nada, nem do ataque? – perguntou Dohko incrédulo – e o seu nome, se fosse o caso você não iria se lembrar dele também, não?

- Vamos por partes, primeiro eu não lembro de nada e do ataque muito pouco, e sobre o meu nome, como eu já contei pra alguns, eu não me lembro dele, Meg foi o Kamus que me deu – respondeu a garota e pela primeira vez o seu olhar se encontrou com o de Kamus, fazendo ambos desvirarem rapidamente.

- Ah ele que escolheu... – falou Milo maliciosamente, mas parou ao sentir Kamus o encarando – mas mudando de assunto, você vai virar uma amazona?

- Que? – perguntou a garota.

- Amazona são as mulheres que treinam para proteger Atena, eu já lhe expliquei isso – falou Kamus, pensando que toda aquela atenção que ele a viu ter fosse mentira.

- É eu lembro... mas isso seria possível?

- Temos que falar com Atena, se ela concordar sim, é possível – respondeu Dohko.

A partir daí a conversa girou em torno dos treinamentos, das outras amazonas do santuário, dando em espaço pras brincadeiras sobre os futuros casais. Tudo ia bem, mas Meg sentia que o olhar de Kamus a seguia sempre e percebeu ficar mais intenso quanto ela começou a manter a mão na barriga tentando parar a dor que começava a incomodá-la.

- Bem... ta tudo muito bom, mas nós devemos ir – falou Kamus se espreguiçando, mesmo com seu humor já ao normal ele ainda não havia esquecido de Meg.

- Já? – começou Aioros - Credo Kamus que cedo, por que... – mas parou ao ver que todos os olhares dos outros indicavam Meg.

- Bom se já ta na hora, tchau! Foi uma prazer conhecer vocês – falou Meg.

Os cavaleiros acenaram se despedindo e voltaram para a mesa onde continuariam falando sobre a mais nova moradora do santuário.

O caminho até a 11º casa, foi lento e silencioso e ao chegarem Kamus foi direto procurar novas bandagens e Meg foi se acomodar na cama. Enquanto o cavaleiro trocava os curativos ela falou algo que estava entalado em sua garganta fazia tempo:

- Desculpa

- Por quê? – perguntou o cavaleiro sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Por tudo

Kamus a encarou, não estava entendo nada:

- Tudo o que?

- Tudo: as respostas teimosas, te deixar preocupado, os cuidados, o trabalho por ter que ficar atrás de mim... – ela parou ao sentir os dedos do cavaleiro em seus lábios.

- Pare, não precisa se desculpar, você não fez nada de errado, eu é que fui um idiota e eu cuido de você porque eu quero e não por obrigação – completou sorrindo e chegando mais perto do rosto dela.

Meg ficou estática, ela não esperava que ele fosse tão gentil, principalmente depois de vê-lo gritando com ela no banheiro, mas ele ficou encarando ela com o rosto a uma pequena distancia do dela, porém ele desvia e sussurra:

- Ter você aqui é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Como ele falou isso se afastando e olhando para baixo, ela não soube bem se foi pra ela ou pra ele mesmo.

- Bom já é tarde, melhor você dormir – falou o cavaleiro após terminar os curativos – boa noite.

- Boa noite – falou Meg lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha, o que deixou o cavaleiro desnorteado, a fazendo sorrir.

_------------------------------------------------------_

_- "Ninguém vai te escutar garotinha – falou o rapaz com a armadura prata e dourada"._

_- "Pegue isto e entregue a Athena, ela vai saber o que fazer, apenas diga que o plano falhou, mas agora ficara tudo bem, eu te encontrei"._

Um grito na noite, a dor novamente e o sentimento de que algo ruim estava acontecendo e de perda, fizeram Meg acordar assustada. As imagens não faziam muito sentido, mas algo tinha a ver com Atena, porém ela não se lembrava de nada e novamente aquela dor de cabeça, fazendo-a gritar.

Kamus apareceu novamente para ver se tudo estava bem, mas ao ver que a garota gritava de dor, ele apenas a abraçou falando calmamente:

- Tudo bem vai passar, vai passar.

Meg aos poucos foi se deixando embalar e a dor também foi sumindo, ao abrir os olhos ela reparou que estava chorando, e para o cavaleiro não ver ela discretamente enxugou os olhos antes de encará-lo.

- Novamente estou te atrapalhando – falou

- Tudo bem, seria surpresa se você conseguisse dormir a noite toda, mas se lembrou de alguma coisa?

- Não, apenas que tinha alguma coisa pra entregar a Atena... eu estava com alguma coisa quando você me achou?

Kamus se lembrou do colar, mas achou melhor deixar as explicações para a amanhã:

- Respostas amanhã, melhor voltar a dormir.

- Ah sim – mas Meg não queria soltar o braço dele.

- Quer que eu fique aqui até dormir? – e sentou-se perto do travesseiro, sendo abraçado por Meg.

Foi assim que ele acordou no dia seguinte e discretamente foi se levantando, não havia razão para acordá-la ainda, era impressionante o que algumas experiências faziam com as pessoas, afinal Meg que parecia ter 18 anos, sabia ser madura pra idade, mas ainda precisava de uma atenção, alguém que cuidasse dela.

Foi caminhando até a cozinha e começou a fazer o café, quando ouviu a voz dos seus companheiros de café da manhã. Era normal nesses tempos de paz os cavaleiros se reunirem para conversar, Milo, Aiolia e Aioros e algumas vezes outros cavaleiros também, iam de uma casa a outra ou mesmo até ao último templo junto com o Grande Mestre e Atena, para tomarem café juntos, porém Kamus sabia que eles iriam vir até Aquário muito mais do que antes.

- Já estava começando a achar que não viriam mais – falou o cavaleiro.

- Milo dormiu de mais – falou Aiolia – mas dava pra você por uma camisa, essa visão de manhã vai me enjoar – brincou, já que Kamus estava apenas com a calça do pijama.

-------------------------------------

Não demorou muito para Meg acordar e sentir o cheiro de café. "Se tem algo que eu me lembro é que eu amo café" pensou ela se divertindo e caminhando até a cozinha.

- Bom dia! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou a garota.

- Bom dia! – responderam em coro.

- A gente vem sempre tomar café com o Kamus, ele é um ótimo cozinheiro – respondeu Aioros.

- Eles é que são uns folgados – respondeu Kamus – e isso são trajes? – falou já que Meg estava usando uma camisa de Kamus como camisola.

- Ah, vamos dizer que no momento isso é a minha melhor opção.

- A gente não se importa, se esse é o problema – falou Milo sendo apoiado pelos irmãos.

Kamus apenas olhou para eles e viu Meg olha-los também, mas como ela parecia bem nessa situação ele deixou estar.

Depois de um café da manhã muito divertido e com a promessa de que Meg iria os ver treinar, cada um seguiu seu caminho. Meg foi tomar banho e quando voltou ela encontrou algumas roupas em cima da cama e depois de vestida ele encontrou Kamus sentado no sofá esperando por ela.

- Aonde você conseguiu as roupas? – perguntou a garota

- São umas coisas que providenciei antes de você acordar, que bom que serviram - acrescentou olhando o fino vestido branco com alcinhas que ela estava usando - mas vamos hoje você vai falar com Atena e depois eu vou te levar pra conhecer o santuário.

- Não vai treinar hoje?

- Não, hoje meu dia é só com você – acrescentou sorrindo para ela que acabou corando um pouco.

Meg descobriu que o templo de Atena ficava depois das 12 casas e que também existia o Grande Mestre que também ajudava no governo do santuário.

Ao chegar a Peixes, eles encontram Afrodite cuidando do seu jardim de rosas e Meg ficou encantada com a beleza do jardim.

- Tome essa é pra você – falou o cavaleiro de peixes.

- Obrigada, ela é linda – falou Meg encantada com a gentileza dele "deve ser característica de todos aqui" pensou.

Subiram mais um pouco até chegarem às portas da sala do Grande Mestre, Kamus bateu e entrou seguido por Meg, ela pode ver que Atena era uma jovem com longos cabelos roxos e o Grande Mestre tinha cabelos verdes que lhe passavam os ombros.

- Bem vinda – falou o Mestre – muito prazer, meu nome é Shion.

- Meg.

- É muito bom te ter aqui conosco Meg – falou Atena – meu nome é Saori Kido e eu sou a reencarnação de deusa Atena.

- Eu é que estou feliz por terem me deixando ficar aqui – falou a garota.

- Kamus, não se importaria de nos deixar á sós? – falou Shion

Este não respondeu apenas fez uma referência e disse pouco antes de sair:

- Meg depois me encontre no Coliseu – vendo a resposta positiva da garota ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

Assim que Kamus saiu Meg voltou e encarar os senhores do santuário, sabia por que estava ali, mas não sabia se poderia corresponder as expectativas.

- Então qual é o seu nome? – perguntou Atena – sei que Meg foi Kamus que lhe deu.

- Sinto dizer que não me lembro

- É mesmo? Nem se lembra disso? – falou Atena mostrando o colar que usava.

Meg olhou o colar e negou com a cabeça, mas Atena estava determinada e tirou o colar entregando-o a Meg.

- Dê uma boa olhada, sim?

Meg mais uma vez olhou e não se lembro de nada, porém quando ia entregá-lo a Atena uma imagem lhe veio a mente:

_- "Pegue isto e entregue a Atena!"._

Meg vacilou um pouco, era a mesma do seu sonho e ela sentia que este homem misterioso estava em perigo, mas não sabia por que isso ou então a razão por se lembrar dele.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Shion

- Sim, mas eu lembrei que eu conheço esse colar, assim não me lembro dele, mas eu sei que o conheço – falou a garota encarando as esmeraldas do pingente do colar.

- Assim é melhor – falou Atena sorrindo – você pode ir, mas a partir de hoje eu quero me encontrar com você para discutir isso e outras coisas que você se lembrar.

Meg acendiu e foi se retirando, mas parou e voltando-se para os dois ela perguntou timidamente:

- Ah... os cavaleiros perguntaram se eu iria me tornar uma amazona e eu queria saber se isso seria possível?

- Se você se recuperar acho que não haverá problema – falou Atena sorrindo internamente com isso

- Você sabe onde fica o Coliseu? – perguntou Shion

- Não – falou Meg com uma cara de que acabava de se tocar desse detalhe

- Guarda – chamou Shion e um homem mal-humorado apareceu – leve esta jovem até o Coliseu.

Meg se despediu e foi seguindo o guarda que parecia que queria se livrar dela o mais rápido possível, pois corria e não andava. Depois de alguns minutos ele parou alguns metros longe da arena, Meg que havia desistido de segui-lo na mesma velocidade chegou alguns segundos depois ofegando e com uma mão no abdômen.

- Valeu pela espera – ofegou e viu que ele mal estava ligando para ela – pode ir embora - e seguiu calmamente para a arena.

Chegando a borda ela viu varias pessoas treinando, mas nada de Kamus ou qualquer um dos cavaleiros de ouro, por isso resolveu perguntar a uma garota de cabelos verdes e olhos também verdes que estava sentada observando os outros treinarem.

- Se eles quiserem ser cavaleiros vão ter que melhorar muito – a garota de cabelos verdes comentou pensando alto.

- Oi – falou Meg

- Que quer? Por que não está treinando? – respondeu a garota

- Na verdade eu não posso, mas daqui a algum tempo quem sabe – respondeu Meg com um sorriso esperançoso.

- Como assim? – começou a outra, mas foi interrompida por uma outra garota que apareceu, esta tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.

- Shina os novos aprendizes estão se esforçando muito não seria melhor pararmos um pouco? – e olhando para Meg – você também é uma aprendiz de amazona?

- Ela diz que não pode Marin – falou Shina

- Ah e por que não poderia? – perguntou a ruiva

- Por que estou machucada, mas será que vocês poderiam me ajudar? Eu preciso encontrar o Kamus – falou Meg passando os olhos pela arena

- Os cavaleiros de ouro foram treinar em outro lugar, mas o que quer com o Aquário – perguntou Shina.

- Você é a garota que Kamus salvou, não? – perguntou Marin e fez uma cara de que entendeu tudo ao ver a garota acendir com a cabeça.

- Por que não disse logo – falou Shina – Kamus pediu que a gente te levasse até lá, assim ele poderia treinar um pouco – e estendendo a mão ela falou – me chame de Shina.

- Marin – falou a ruiva

- Meg

-----------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso em um lugar não muito longe dali, 13 cavaleiros treinavam.

- E ai Kamus, como é viver com a graçinha da Meg? – falou Shura com um sorriso malicioso que rapidamente desapareceu ao se desviar de um golpe de Kamus que foi particularmente mais forte.

- Nada que interesse a vocês – respondeu o cavaleiro desviando do contra-ataque de Shura

- Como assim, a garota é um sonho e você não vai nos contar nada – falou Milo que estava descansando.

- Infelizmente não há nada pra contar – falou uma voz feminina

Todos procuraram à voz e encontraram Marin, Shina e Meg; as três com grandes sorrisos nos rostos. Kamus olhou para Meg e esta o encarou também ele não havia entendido bem o que ela quis dizer com "infelizmente" e reparou que os outros cavaleiros também não.

- Como assim infelizmente? – perguntou Kanon

- Assim como não é conta de vocês – falou Meg olhando diretamente para o cavaleiro de gêmeos, este ficou desnorteado e ela começou a rir junto com Marin e Shina.

Ver as três rirem daquele jeito fez com que os cavaleiros ficassem intrigados, mas logo que elas pararam Marin e Shina foram se despedindo:

- Bom à gente tem que voltar – falou Marin – foi um prazer Meg

- É e aparece lá no vilarejo das amazonas pra podermos conversar mais – completou Shina

- Pode deixar – respondeu Meg vendo as duas se afastarem e virando-se para eles – então... eu acho que eu vou sentar aqui – e foi se dirigindo para uma sombra.

- Pensei que queria conhecer o santuário – falou um cavaleiro de aquário confuso

- E quero, mas eu prometi que ia assistir uma parte dos treinos e também desse jeito você também pode treinar um pouco mais – acrescentou sorrindo envergonhada já que ela era a razão por ele perder o treino.

Se era porque Meg estava assistindo ou porque eles realmente estavam empolgados, ninguém sabe mas que esse foi o melhor treino dos cavaleiros de ouro ninguém negava, Meg estava maravilhada com tudo e louca pra começar a treinar, ela até teria começado, mas Kamus não deixou.

- Você já sangrou muito – falou entre dentes quando ela perguntou se podia treinar também.

O treinamento durou a manhã inteira e na hora do almoço a maioria estava cansada e com fome.

- Onde vamos almoçar – perguntou Meg

- Ah... – começou Mu e olhou para Mascara da Morte – você...?

- Nem vem – respondeu levantando os braços

- Mas... – começou Saga

- O que ta acontecendo? -falou Meg confusa, mas foi ignorada.

- Eu não acredito que vai deixar a gente passar fome – falou Milo indignado

- Passar fome? Façam seu próprio almoço – falou sem olhar para eles

- Você quer nos matar, da ultima vez a cozinha quase foi pelos ares – falou Aioros.

Foi quando Shura teve uma idéia

- Meg vem aqui um pouco – chamou Shura e cochichou no ouvido dela

- Mas... – perguntou ela confusa e ele voltou a cochichar

- Ah então ta – falou e foi logo chamando – Marco

Mascara da Morte, que estava mais a frente, parou, raramente o chamavam pelo nome e normalmente eram apenas os cavaleiros de ouro.

- Que quer? – perguntou encarando a garota que agora estava a sua frente

- Você não vai mesmo cozinhar pra gente? – perguntou fazendo a cara mais inocente e não parou de encará-lo com os olhos brilhantes.

O cavaleiro de câncer, como Shura previu, não resistiu e concordou de mau humor, não acreditava que caíra no truque.

- Não faça mais isso ok? – pediu Kamus

- Por quê? – perguntou a garota – não tem nada de mais.

- Mesmo assim

- Vou tentar – respondeu com um sorriso travesso e saiu correndo atrás de Marco para perguntar o que ele faria.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Uma dificuldade enorme para encontar um nome decente para o Máscara da Morte, no final achei que Marco era o melhor mesmo!**

**Bjus e agradeço a todos que comentaram ou que irão comentar!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

OBS: Saint Seiya não me pertence, apenas os personagens da fic não relacionados a historia de Saint Seiya!!!!

**

* * *

**

**- A Enviada de Zeus - **

**

* * *

****Cap. 4 - Estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer**

Ao chegarem à casa de Câncer os cavaleiros se organizaram para preparar o almoço. Shura, Deba e Kamus foram incumbidos de ajudar no almoço por um Marco que não estavam admitindo um "não" como resposta.

- Não queriam que eu cozinhasse, então tratem de ajudar! – a voz do cavaleiro soou ameaçadoramente enquanto ele empurrava os três para a cozinha.

Os outros se dividiram na arrumação da mesa, mas como o trabalho destes era mais rápido eles logo se sentaram e começaram a beber e conversar.

- E ai, falou com a Atena? – perguntou Dohko

- Sim e agora ela quer que eu me encontre com ela todos os dias, pra ver se eu consigo lembrar de alguma coisa – falou a garota.

- Cara da Saori – murmurou Kanon

Todos riram e Meg resolveu ver como eles estavam se virando.

- Não se preocupe nós temos os melhores cozinheiros do santuário – falou Mu

Ao entrar na cozinha ela realmente viu que o que Mu havia dito era verdade, todos estavam com aventais e concentrados no que estavam fazendo.

- Não põe tanta pimenta – falou Deba para Shura que estava quase virando o pote inteiro de pimenta dentro da panela.

- Ah todos gostam de uma boa comida apimentada – e continuou seu trabalho com os temperos

- Marco me passa a luva – falou Kamus enquanto olhava o forno – isso já ta bom.

Meg ficou observando e voltou para a sala de jantar, não havia razão para incomodá-los.

Depois de uma meia hora o almoço estava servido e todos estavam comendo muito. Meg adorou a descoberta dos grades chefes culinários.

- Isso ta muito bom – falou enquanto repetia

- Hehe agradeça a minha descendência italiana, a espanhola do Shura, a francesa do Kamus e a brasileira do Deba – falou Marco.

-Todos nós agradecemos – falou Aioros

Quando todos terminaram de comer, Kamus foi mostrar o santuário para Meg. Ela conheceu o Coliseu, o vilarejo das amazonas, as praias e muito outros lugares. Isso levou a tarde toda, já ia escurecendo quando Kamus disse que esse era o ultimo.

- Vamos, eu guardei o melhor pro final – falou pegando a mão dela e a guiando por um caminho entre as arvores.

Esse era um caminho mais longo, porém Kamus ficava dizendo que ela não iria se arrepender, quando ela ia perguntar se eles iam chegar ainda nesse século, ele parou e mandou-a fechar os olhos. E arqueando uma sobrancelha ela concordou e sentiu o cavaleiro a guiar mais alguns metros. Meg podia sentir o vento no seu rosto e cabelo quando ele mandou-a abrir.

Ela não conseguiu conter o espanto quando abriu os olhos. Eles estavam sob um rochedo que dava para uma praia onde podia se ver o pôr-do-sol, aquilo era magnífico, eles ficaram ali observando os últimos raios tocarem o mar, sem dizer uma palavra, mas Meg pode sentir o cavaleiro timidamente a segura-la pela cintura.

Quando escureceu de vez, eles foram passear, pois havia varias luzes iluminando o caminho.

- Esse é o Cabo de Surion – falou Kamus – e aquela praia pertence ao Cabo também

Era um local com varias ruínas, mas mesmo assim Meg ainda não havia encontrado palavras para descrevê-lo, Kamus reparou nisso, pois a segurou na sua frente e disse:

- Espero que tenha gostado, podemos voltar mais vezes, se quiser.

- Adoraria

Ele sorriu e tirou uma mecha do seu rosto "Como ela é linda" Kamus não conseguia parar de pensar nisso, ele foi se aproximando, mas pareceu se dar conta do que estava fazendo e parou no meio do caminho.

Meg apenas o encarou e mesmo querendo internamente que ele não tivesse parado ela não disse nada, apenas desviou o olhar e continuou a caminhar como se nada tivesse, quase, acontecido.

Voltaram então para as doze casas conversando sobre coisas banais e ao chagarem em Aquário já estavam ás gargalhadas.

- Bom, então boa noite – falou Meg

- Boa noite

Mas novamente Meg não conseguiu dormir e acordou com o mesmo sonho da noite anterior e só conseguiu dormir com Kamus ao seu lado.

Era ainda cedo quando Meg acordou, e encontrou o cavaleiro adormecido meio sentado meio deitado, mas profundamente adormecido, então resolveu fazer o café "É o mínimo que posso fazer" pensou.

Na cozinha, Meg preparou um café da manhã de rei, colocou na mesa tudo o que encontrou e quando o cavaleiro de aquário se levantou ela já estava dando os toques finais da sua obra prima.

- Nossa o que é tudo isso? – perguntou surpreso ao vê-la tão entredita em colocar praticamente toda a sua despensa na mesa

- Um jeito de dizer obrigado – falou a garota – e não adianta falar que não precisava porque eu to dando muito trabalho pra você, até suas noites de sono estão comprometidas.

- Como assim comprometidas? – soou a voz do leão atrás de Kamus

- Bom dia Aiolia - falou Meg corada

- Bom dia, mas vocês ainda não me responderam – insistiu o leonino vendo agora ambos corarem.

- Ah... é que a Meg tem tido uns pesadelos e eu tive que ficar com ela de noite – falou Kamus quase num sussurro.

Como foi quase num sussurro, o cavaleiro de leão escutou "Então é isso que não é da nossa conta?" pensou, mas falou algo completamente diferente:

- Mas ta tudo bem? – perguntou a Meg

- Tudo – falou – vamos tomar café? – perguntou tentando desviar do assunto e se sentando a mesa

Durante o café ninguém falou nada, Meg e Kamus sabiam o que Aiolia estava pensando, pois ele não parava de sorrir sozinho. Ele havia descoberto algo que ambos não queriam compartilhar não que houvesse alguma coisa pra esconder, porém ambos não se sentiam confortáveis com a idéia de todos saberem dos pesadelos de Meg e que Kamus dormia mais na cama dela do que na sua cama.

- Cadê os outros? – perguntou Meg quebrando o silêncio

- Ah eles foram treinar mais cedo e eles mesmos fizeram o café – falou Aiolia passando geléia no pão

- Ah - falou a garota "Porque não fez isso também?" pensou, estava começando a achar que os outros cavaleiros não iam a deixar ficar sozinha com Kamus muitas vezes.

Ela olhou para Kamus e teve a impressão de que o cavaleiro também estava pensando algo assim, pois ele lançava um olhar mortal para o leonino que parecia não notar.

Depois do café, Meg foi se arrumar para falar com Atena enquanto os cavaleiros arrumavam a mesa.

- Como não nos contou que ela tem pesadelos? – perguntou Aiolia

- Porque todos têm! E não é da conta de vocês – falou Kamus serio

- Algo contra a nossa curiosidade sobre ela? – perguntou Aiolia, sabendo que estava correndo um risco enorme já que o cavaleiro de Aquário era um dos mais reservados e estava realmente se irritando com aquilo.

- Não, mas acho muito estranho essa curiosidade tão repentina.

- Repentina? Desde que ela chegou desmaiada nós gostamos dela, agora que ela acordou, nós só queremos saber como é viver com ela, nos tornarmos amigos, qual é o seu problema, não vamos magoá-la.

Kamus, não respondeu na hora, ficou pensando, ele estava certo não sabia por que estava sendo tão protetor, afinal eles não queriam nada, ainda. Mas mesmo sendo seus amigos ele não gostava que ela ficasse com eles apenas, tinha medo que alguém começasse a gostar dela e ela gostar dessa pessoa mais do que dele!

"Não" Kamus pensou, mas respondeu mais calmo:

- Talvez, acho que ainda tenho medo do que possa acontecer com ela.

----------------------------------

- Não vai falar o nome da enviada? – falou o rapaz com uma armadura prata e dourada e longos cabelos loiros

- Nunca – falou um rapaz machucado, com as roupas rasgadas e preso pelos pulsos em uma corrente que ia até o teto, o deixando no centro daquele cômodo escuro.

- É uma pena, vamos ver se depois de alguns dias sem comer e no escuro você não muda de idéia? – falou o loiro dando-lhe um soco na barriga antes de sair.

---------------------------------------------

Meg estava na frente da porta da sala do grande mestre, mas ela não se movia, estava concentrada em um som que vinha do corredor, das outras salas da moradia de Atena. Ela ia seguindo o som que perecia uma musica, até que parou na frente de uma porta e lentamente a abriu. Lá dentro ela encontrou Athena tocando o piano. Meg ficou esperando na porta ela terminar e quando a deusa parou, ela disse:

- É linda a musica

-Obrigada, às vezes eu venho aqui para relaxar um pouco – falou a deusa passando a mão pelas teclas – você toca?

Meg deu os ombros e Atena a convidou para tocar com ela.

- Vamos descobrir um pouco mais sobre você!

As duas começaram e tocar e Meg descobriu que sabia tocar e muito bem, depois de algumas musicas ambas param para descansar.

- Gostou? – perguntou Atena enquanto servia dois copos de água

- Sim, eu não sabia que fazia isso, é tão bom.

- Sim é – falou a deusa lhe entregando o copo – Sonhou com algo diferente?

- Não – respondeu a garota

- Bom então acho que não temos muito assunto – falou Atena sorrindo o que fez Meg estranhar, "qual era o propósito então da conversa?" - Mas para não perdermos o dia eu quero te mostrar algo interessante - completou a Deusa caminhando até uma porta lateral.

Meg a seguiu tentando conter a curiosidade, porém não conseguiu reprimir a admiração quando entrou na sala. Era uma grande biblioteca, com grandes prateleiras de livros e alguns pergaminhos. Anos de historia estavam naquela sala e a única vontade de Meg naquele momento era saber os segredos guardados por aqueles livros.

- Dá vontade de ler tudo não? - perguntou Atena ao ver a garota folhear alguns livros - Olá Shion - completou ao ver o Grande Mestre por trás de uma grande pilha de pergaminhos

- Bom dia Atena, Meg - respondeu o Mestre com alguns livros na mão e outros tantos em cima da cadeira em que ele outrora estava sentado.

- Dia - respondeu Meg automaticamente ainda folheando tudo o que conseguia alcançar

Aproveitando a distração da garota Shion chamou Saori e disse-lhe sussurrando:

- Encontrei o que você me pediu, mas não localizo Chronos e Matias, já Lara está ainda em missão.

- Mande-a ficar por lá mais um pouco, não é uma boa hora para eles se encontrarem, ainda temos muito trabalho pela frente e... - a voz da Deusa morreu ao sentir que Meg estava se aproximando

- O que a senhorita queria me mostrar Saori? - perguntou a garota - se importa se eu te chamar de Saori? - acrescentou apressadamente ao se lembrar que estava conversando com uma Deusa

- Saori está ótimo, não ligo muito para títulos e formalidades - comentou a Deusa casualmente enquanto encobria discretamente a pilha de livros que Shion estava segurando.

- Então fica Saori, mas o que era mesmo de tão interessante? - já estava ansiosa com a demora

- Ah sim, fica daquele outro lado, pode ir na frente - respondeu a Deusa que apontava para o outro lado da biblioteca e seguindo atrás da garota ela vira-se para

Shion e com um simples gesto manda-o esconder os livros em suas mãos e na cadeira.

----------------------------------------

Era quase meio-dia e eles ainda estavam na arena de treinos, era mais um dia quente que prometia uma noite de tempestade. "Igual ao dia em que eu a encontrei" lembrou-se um cavaleiro perdido em pensamentos.

- KAMUS PENSA RÁPIDO!! - soou a voz de Shura no meio da arena

Infelizmente o cavaleiro de Aquario estava muito longe dali para ao menos pensar em se desviar do bastão que vinha em sua direção. Ele teria ganhado um belo machucado no rosto se o cavaleiro de Virgem não tivesse intercedido por ele.

- Kamus, meu amigo, você deveria prestar mais aten... - começou Shaka, mas vendo que ele pouco ligava para o que estava acontecendo chamou de novo - Terra chamando Kamus?! Kamus? KAMUS!!!

- Uhm? O que aconteceu? Porque você está com os olhos abertos Shaka? - comentou o cavaleiro de Aquário sem entender a cara irritada do cavaleiro de Virgem

Shaka suspira antes de responder que estava tudo bem e entregar o bastão de luta romana para Kamus e o empurrando para o meio da arena em que Shura já o esperava para o treino. "Interessante como certas presenças podem mudar algumas pessoas, vamos ver como vai ser esse final" pensou divertido o cavaleiro de Virgem ao ver o amigo tentar se explicar para um Shura impaciente pela demora.

-----------------------------------------

"Um dia eu ainda convenço Atena a liberar a telecinese entre as doze casas e o último templo, depois é só pedir pro Mu me ensinar o teletransporte e pronto! Nunca mais subir todas estas escadas" concluía Aioros, enquanto subia lentamente as escadas entre Touro e Gêmeos. Todos concordavam que aquilo era uma tortura, principalmente nos dias quentes de verão. Aquelas escadas matavam qualquer cavaleiro, contudo Atena insistia em proibir qualquer tipo de atalho.

- Já indo pra casa Aioros? - soou a voz de Saga do seu lado

- Na verdade estou indo ao último templo... reunião

- Então somos dois - respondeu o cavaleiro de gêmeos

O cavaleiro de Sagitário apenas sorriu, era muito difícil ir a uma reunião sem que Saga também estivesse nela. Antigamente ambos eram fortes candidatos ao cargo de Grande Mestre, hoje ocupado por Shion, e por isso Atena insistia que eles deviam participar das decisões do Santuário e ajudar a governá-lo. Entretanto eles nem desconfiavam que essa reunião seria, no minimo, diferente das outras.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Estou com umas ideias novas, então se começar a ficar muito confuso me avisem!!!**

**Agradeço as reviews!!!**

**Bjus**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**- A Enviada de Zeus - **

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 5 - Missões, Descobertas e Reencontros**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_Bip... Bip... Bip..._ Tocou o palmtop seguido de uma musica alegre e extravagante.

"O Matias coloca essas coisa e depois eu sou obrigada a usar, espera eu finalmente entender como esse troço funciona" pensou irritada.

- Alô?

**- Star Hill é a ponte - **ela ouviu uma voz grave do outro lado da linha

- Que uniu Zeus e Atena - respondeu séria, não precisava saber quem era, já esperava pela ligação, mas não sabia que ia ser tão rápido

-** Lara? - **a voz perguntou ainda hesitante

**- **Primeira e única - respondeu um pouco mais descontraída - como vai Shion?

**- Tudo bem, algumas novidades, mas tudo seguindo de acordo - **respondeu.

Shion, omitindo os ultimos acontecimentos, conhecia a personalidade explosiva da garota quando o assunto era os guardiões e a enviada.

- Ótimo então qual é a nova? Ainda tenho uns assuntos para resolver aqui, o dono da biblioteca finalmente me deixou ter acesso aos documentos - disse a garota sentando-se no sofá que dava vista para a cidade lá fora.

**- Isso é ótimo, na verdade estou ligando só pra confirmar a missão, você só volta quando conseguir os documentos - **falou Shion sério mostrando que os erro não seriam admitidos

- São se preocupe com isso, confie em mim, terá o que precisa antes do que imagina - respondeu a garota rindo da preocupação do Grande Mestre, não que fosse sem motivo, mas ela não iria arruinar sua primeira missão.

**- Deixo tudo em suas mãos então! - **respondeu Shion um pouco mais aliviado - **Agora, você sabe sobre o paradeiro de Matias e Chronos?**

- Nada, mas não se preocupe que eles aparecem uma hora ou outra, eles sabem se cuidar Shion, todos nós sabemos - completou a garota ao ver que ele ia contestar o que ela havia dito.

**- Mais uma vez, vou confiar em você! Bom isso é tudo... e... Ah sim, estou te mandando reforços e proteção extra - **dessa vez foi ele que a cortou **- Não discuta comigo, tem coisas que você não sabe e não é agora que eu vou contar - **acrescentou sorrindo ao imaginar a cara de decepção que ela provavelmente havia feito - **só saiba que eles chegam daqui a dois dias! Tchau e confie nos seus instintos - **e desligou

- Dois dias? Shion espera... Shion? - mas ele já havia desligado

"Eles? Dois dias? Ai, cada uma que eu me meto!" pensou desligando o telefone e olhando a cama do quarto em que estava. Era um quarto de hotel simples, mas cheio de classe. Perfeito para ela poder descansar depois de horas dentro daquela biblioteca sufocante. Porém estava chegando perto do seu objetivo. Se espreguiçando ela foi se dirigindo até o banheiro nada como um bom banho quente para relaxar.

-----------------------------------

Meg ia caminhando distraidamente pelas escadas que ligavam o último templo a Casa de Peixes. "Incrível como as amazonas sofreram durante todos esses anos, imagine só usar uma máscara e não poder ser vista por ninguém" e completou ainda em pensamentos "Imagino quantos amores tiveram que ser suprimidos por elas, seria impossível matar alguém que se ama". Ela ia caminhando distraidamente sem pensar muito aonde ia, até que se lembrou de que não havia perguntado para Kamus onde ele estaria, tudo por causa de um certo leonino que a deixara perturbada no café da manhã. Portanto estava sem rumo e era quase hora do almoço "Duvido que eles estejam em Câncer" pensou ela se divertindo com o fato.

Até que detem-se no jardim da casa de peixes.

- Como elas são lindas – falou enquanto se aproximava de uma rosa para sentir o perfume

- Meg? – o cavaleiro de peixes apareceu na varanda do 2º andar

- Ah Oi! – falou a garota

- Pera que eu já vou descer – disse Dite

Meg concordou e logo depois o cavaleiro estava á sua frente

- O que faz aqui?

- Fui falar com Atena, mas ta tudo certo – acrescentou ao ver a cara de preocupação dele.

- Que bom, tem alguma coisa pra fazer agora – perguntou o cavaleiro.

- Nada

- Gostaria de me acompanhar no almoço?

- Serio? Não vai atrapalhar? – perguntou a garota e ao receber um "Será uma honra tê-la como convidada" ela acabou concordando.

Na cozinha Meg e Dite começaram a preparar o almoço.

- Então alguma novidade?

- Nada, mas eu acabei conhecendo um pouco mais da historia do Santuário – respondeu a garota enquanto pegava um avental.

- Nada disso eu cozinho você pode ficar aqui conversando comigo – falou o cavaleiro pegando o avental e indicando uma cadeira – mas como assim conhecendo?

- Saori me contou vários detalhes sobre o lugar, como ele fica protegido dos intrusos e também sobre o antigo dogma das amazonas.

- É incrível como algumas coisas eram não? - perguntou o cavaleiro vendo a garota acendir

- Ainda bem que a Saori concordou em libertá-las desse martírio - comentou a garota enquanto brincava distraidamente coma borda da mesa

Afrodite só conseguia concordar com a garota e continuar a cozinhar. Mesmo ele sendo um cavaleiro de ouro, não sabia muita coisa sobre essa nova mudança, ninguém parecia querer tocar no assunto. Tudo que sabia era que um dia Atena anunciou que as regras iriam mudar e que de acordo com uns documentos antigos, guardados a muito tempo atrás em Star Hill, dizendo que o uso da máscara pelas amazonas seria facultativo, quase abolido.

- Mas vamos falar de coisas mais alegres - falou o cavaleiro animadamente vendo que Meg estava meio atormentada pelo assunto

- Vamos sim... comece me contando sobre como você deixa aquelas rosas tão lindas e como você faz pra conjuga-las? - respondeu a garota mudando o semblante triste por um animado e espantando qualquer pensamento sobre a conversa com Atena.

-----------------------------

- Grande Mestre? - perguntou Saga aparentemente ao nada, mas ouviu um abafado "_Aqui!!_" vindo de um canto do salão que antecedia as escadarias para a estátua de Atena.

- Aqui - disse novamente Shion aparecendo de trás da cortina que ocultava uma das inúmeras portas para os outros aposentos - sentem-se completou apontando para as cadeiras da mesa redonda que ocupava uma parte do salão, destinada às reuniões.

Ambos sentaram um em cada lado de Shion, deixando-o no meio.

- O motivo dessa reunião é... - e parou tentando escolher as palavras certas - diferente, pra não dizer esclarecedor.

Eles não falaram nada e esperam ele continuar.

- Durante muitos anos atrás Zeus e Atena fizeram um acordo, algo que beneficiava ambos os lados e permitisse que a nossa Deusa pudesse governar a Terra sem ter que se justificar pelas ações e medidas que ela poderia tomar. Em troca, Zeus ganharia um local neutro, em que ele pudesse ficar sem ter que avisar Atena ou dar alguma justificativa. Esse lugar é Star Hill.

A reação dos cavaleiros foi a mais pura surpresa, ambos com os olhos arregalados e Saga com a boca ligeiramente aberta, eles não conseguiam aceitar as palavras de Shion.

- Senhor, estamos falando da mesma Star Hill, a nossa Star Hill? - perguntou Saga ainda tentado compreender as poucas palavras de Shion

- Sim, a própria, difícil de acreditar não? É que com o tempo e as reencarnações, Zeus não teve muito mais tempo ou mesmo interesse para reclamar o local. E como este ficava na Terra nada mais certo que Atena cuidasse dele. Porque vocês acham que ninguém pode ir lá, a não ser o Grande Mestre? - completou Shion divertido

- Mas nós sempre protegemos o local e nunca soubemos que não era de Atena, isso é incrível - falou Aioros.

- É como eu disse ninguém sabe disso, é assunto das divindades, de pai e filha - acrescentou lembrando-os desse pequeno detalhe - Mas continuando, para proteger o local Zeus convocou 3 guardiões para proteger Star Hill e um outro que era responsável pela ligação entre Zeus e a Atena, como conseqüência era chamado de enviado de Zeus. Porém, com o passar dos anos esses guardiões foram se perdendo, sumindo... - e parou vendo o olhar intrigado deles - não sei o que realmente aconteceu, eles sumiram, assim no ar - e fez um gesto vago com a mão.

- Você diz desaparecer? Assim da noite pro dia? - perguntou Aioros

- É, da noite pro dia, só sei o que eu li no bilhete deixado por eles, quando eu fui para lá pela primeira vez - e completou vendo o olhar que eles trocavam - algum problema com a minha idade? - perguntou com um olhar fuzilante

- Não, nenhum - falaram rapidamente os cavaleiros, realmente Shion era velho, embora aparentasse apenas 20 anos. Seus 245 anos não eram pouca coisa, era normal que ele soubesse de assuntos como esse.

- Então o senhor não os conheceu pessoalmente? - perguntou Saga tentando acalmar o Grande Mestre e não parecia muito confiante com a resposta dos dois

- Não, infelizmente não.

- E o que dizia no bilhete? - dessa vez foi Aioros que se adiantou

Shion se remexeu e retirou do bolso de sua túnica um pedaço de pergaminho, bem amarelado com o tempo - quase não da mais pra ler, mas eu lembro - "Star Hill é a ponte que une Zeus e Atena, nosso tempo já foi, mas outros ainda virão, a marca será a mesma, mas só aparecerá quando for realmente necessária"

- Marca? Que marca? - perguntou Saga

- Um circulo com dois raios cruzados e em cada ponta deles uma nuvem, o símbolo de Zeus - falou Shion guardando o pergaminho no bolso novamente - Mas fugi do assunto, vou mandá-los em missão - falou Shion repentinamente como se tivesse acabado de lembrar do detalhe

"Sabia que aí tinha coisa" pensou Saga e Aioros enquanto ouviam o Grande Mestre dar os detalhes da missão

-------------------------

O almoço transcorreu sem muitas novidades e sem nenhum dos dois reparar já eram 6 horas da tarde.

- Nossa já é tarde assim? – falou Meg olhando espantada para o relógio da sala. Eles passaram a tarde conversando e cuidando do jardim que mal viram a hora passar.

- Melhor você voltar não? – perguntou Dite - Kamus deve estar preocupado

- Verdade, melhor eu ir mesmo – e foi caminhando até a porta quando ouviu o cavaleiro de peixes chama-la.

- Eu te acompanho – falou sorrindo ao ver que a garota corou um pouco, mas concordou.

-----------------------

- Kamus relaxa! Você vai ver, ela vai estar bem! – falou Shaka que junto com Mu, Shura e Kamus subiam as escadarias das 12 casas tentando acalmar o cavaleiro de Aquário que estava visivelmente preocupado.

- É você quer apostar quanto que ela decidiu ficar em Aquário ou mesmo ficou lá no último templo conversando com Atena, você sabe que quando a Saori encuca com alguma coisa, não existe nada que tire isso da cabeça dela – falou o guardião de Áries.

- Eu sei Mu, mas mesmo assim, ela sumiu o dia todo e ninguém a viu, nem mesmo o Shion, o Aioros e o Saga e olha que eles tinham acabado de sair do ultimo templo quando eu os encontrei – falou Kamus apertando mais os passos quando avistou a porta de sua casa.

Enquanto isso Meg e Dite haviam acabado de entrar no templo de Aquário, ainda conversando animadamente, quando ouviram alguns passos apresados e uma voz conhecida gritar: "Meg? Meg?"

Meg instintivamente foi em direção a voz de Kamus e quando este a avistou correu até ela e a abraçou.

- Ainda bem que você ta bem – sussurrou para Meg e estreitando mais o abraço continuou – Fiquei com medo que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você.

Meg ainda assustada pelo comportamento de Kamus, apenas se deixou abraçar, afinal apesar do exagero, a preocupação do cavaleiro fez com que ela se lembrasse de como estava ficando mais encantada com aquele homem.

- Cof, Cof – era Dite que sorria muito ao ver os dois abraçados daquele jeito. Ele sabia que a razão de Kamus por estar agindo daquele jeito e pretendia fazer com que aquele sentimento crescesse e fosse correspondido.

Meg e Kamus se separam um pouco constrangidos com a situação que só piorou quando eles repararam que Mu, Shaka e Shura estavam atrás deles vendo tudo.

Todos já com as respostas para o estranho comportamento de Kamus durante aqueles últimos dias.

- Então Meg, onde você esteve o dia todo? – perguntou Mu rompendo aquele silencio.

- Eu estava com o Dite – respondeu a garota virando-se para encarar o cavaleiro de peixes que concordou com ela.

- É, eu a convidei para almoçar e acabamos por ficar conversando a tarde toda – falou olhando diretamente para Kamus e através do cosmo disse para o cavaleiro "Fica tranqüilo".

Kamus apenas assentiu de todos Dite era o que menos o preocupava, mesmo não sendo os melhores amigos tinham um grande respeito um pelo outro e isso fez com que a confiança entre eles crescesse.

- Bom o mistério está resolvido – falou Shura – viu Kamus sua "princesa" está a salvo como nós falamos.

- É, ela está – falou Kamus entendendo o duplo sentido daquela frase.

- Bom então vamos indo, temos que falar com Atena – disse Shaka e junto com Mu, Shura e Dite, que ia para o seu templo.

Quando já estavam fora da Casa, Shura não pode deixar de comentar:

- Tava obvio, não?

- Se você está falando do jeito estranho do Kamus nos ultimos dias e da maneira que ele quer sempre a Meg do seu lado e de como ela fica encabulada quando eles se encaram, sim é óbvio - respondeu Mu

Os quatro cavaleiros riram. Mas Shaka, Mu e Shura só tinham um coisa em mente, como voltar para suas casas sem ter que passar por Aquario e terem a possibilidade de serem congelados pelo humor sensível de Kamus.

---------------------

-Ah nada como tomar um bom banho relaxante - Lara falou pensando alto e saindo do banheiro enrolada em um roupão rosa.

- Nossa isso é inédito... você usa rosa! - soou uma voz masculina vinda do mesmo sofá em que estava sentada conversando com Shion

Lara ficou estática com a voz. "Mas ele era para estar desaparecido" pensou a garota enquanto soltava os longos cabelos rosa claro, voltando aos poucos ao normal.

Caminhando lentamente até a direção da voz.

-Matias? - sua voz saiu como num sussurro

**Continua...**

* * *

**Só corrigindo alguns erros da versão anterior!!!**

**Acho na semana q vem coloco um novo capitulo!!**

**bjus**


	6. Chapter 6

**- A Enviada de Zeus - **

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 6 - Os guardiões e a enviada**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Matias? – ela falou se aproximando para se certificar de que estava vendo bem, mas não tinha como se enganar, era ele!

Os cabelos ruivos e despenteados estavam esvoaçando por causa do vendo que vinha da janela e aqueles olhos verde-escuros a fitavam com intensidade, porém ela não pode deixar de reparar um brilho de tristeza neles. Matias nunca conseguia esconder nada dela, pois seus olhos o delatavam no mesmo instante.

- O único – respondeu o rapaz começando a se divertir com a expressão da garota à sua frente – mas sério agora, você fica bem de rosa, deveria usar mais, combina com seus cabelos, sem contar os olhos é claro – completou com um sorriso angelical, enquanto via a expressão da outra mudar de espanto para desaprovação.

"Ele não muda nunca" pensou Lara.

Claro que rosa era uma cor que combinava perfeitamente com ela, afinal seus cabelos era de um rosa tão claro que destacavam ainda mais seus olhos que possuíam um tom mais escuro da mesma cor. Mas ela se sentia uma "barbie" toda vez que usava alguma coisa com rosa, aquele roupão era uma exceção, já que fora um presente de sua mãe, e apenas por isso ela usava.

- Onde você esteve? – perguntou a garota mudando de assunto antes que fizesse algo de que se arrependesse – você sumiu por meses!

- Errr... bem... Você ta aqui a muito tempo? Sabia que eu sempre quis conhecer o Egito! Vamos sair? Soube de um restaurante ótimo que não é muito longe daqui e... – Matias ia falando sem parar enquanto andava pelo quarto procurando um lugar pra deixar sua mala, sem, entretanto, encarar Lara

- Matias? Onde você esteve? – insistiu Lara indo atrás dele – Cadê o Chronos, Matias? Matias? – mas ele se recusava a olhá-la e continuava falando sem parar dando a entender que não a estava escutando.

- E eu ainda soube de um show que vai ter... – mas não pode terminar, pois fora empurrado contra a parede ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a mão de Lara envolver-lhe o pescoço.

- Lara? – sua voz saiu rouca

- Você nunca conseguiu mentir pra mim Matias, nem quando éramos crianças nem agora, você nunca conseguiu me enganar "maninho" – ela acrescentou afrouxando a mão do pescoço do jovem – o que aconteceu?

Ela estava certa, nunca havia conseguido mentir pra ela, mesmo sendo mais velho, Lara era a única pessoa que conseguia ver além daquele sorriso angelical que normalmente usava.

- É uma longa história – replicou

- Não tenho pressa, os livros não vão sair correndo se eu me atrasar – respondeu a garota ainda insistindo em saber a verdade.

- Bom já que é assim – disse Matias se conformando com a idéia, "quando ela diz que consegue tudo o que quer ela realmente não está brincando", pensou enquanto se levantava e caminha até a cama sendo seguido por Lara, era realmente uma longa história.

Flash Back

- A gente já chegou? – perguntou manhosamente o rapaz ruivo

- Você tem certeza de que tem 20 anos? Deixa de ser criança, estamos chegando! – respondeu o outro jovem da mesma idade, mas com longos cabelos pretos.

O ruivo apenas cruzou os braços e continuou a caminhar com a cara emburrada, tirando um riso discreto do outro.

Esta era a décima ou décima primeira cidade, na Grécia, sem contar os outros países, que visitavam a procura da tal "loira de olhos azuis com uma tatuagem no ombro", e depois de abordarem incontáveis garotas, Matias estava começando a achar que ela não existia.

- Pronto chegamos! – disse o moreno indicando o pequeno vilarejo à beira mar à frente deles.

- Você acha que ela vai estar aqui?

- Acho

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou o ruivo encarando o outro, mas logo desviou, não conseguia encarar por muito tempo os olhos cinza de Chronos, "Deve por causa do nome" concluiu em pensamento "às vezes eu me pergunto se esse nome é realmente apenas uma homenagem ao Deus Chronos".

Caminharam por entre as ruas por algumas horas sem interrogar ninguém ou mesmo perguntar por alguma informação. Por algum motivo Chronos não parecia interessado nessas coisas desta vez e Matias estava com a impressão de que o amigo estava escondendo algo.

Mais para o final da tarde, e sem terem falado com ninguém, eles resolveram descansar em alguns bancos que ficavam de frente para a praia, porém em um lugar mais distante do vilarejo. Não demorou muito para uma garota loira usando um jeans com uma blusa de alças preta passar por eles indo em direção ao mar.

- Chronos você acha que... – Matias começou, mas percebeu que o amigo não estava mais do seu lado e sim se encaminhando até o local onde a garota havia se sentado.

"Com certeza tem muito mais nesse nome do que apenas uma homenagem" pensou divertido Matias, vendo-o se sentar ao lado da garota, "gostaria de saber que tipo de disfarce ele está utilizando dessa vez" se perguntou o ruivo.

Esse era o modo de abordagem de Chronos, criar um tipo de ilusão para que a pessoa vê-se nele alguém que não representasse perigo, alguém em quem pudesse confiar. Era algo simples, com apenas um simples golpe junto um pouco de seu cosmo ele conseguia qualquer informação. O único problema era que essa ilusão funcionava apenas para a pessoa que recebesse o golpe, para todas as outras pessoas ele continuava o mesmo rapaz alto de físico atlético, com longos cabelos pretos e olhos cinza.

Foi por causa disso que Luka e Brand conseguiram identifica-lo.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Matias só teve tempo de se proteger de um ataque direto que recebera de Brand, porém, mesmo assim o golpe o mandara para longe de Chronos e da garota.

- Ora, ora, mas vejam só se não é o pirralho ruivo – debochou Brand enquanto observava Matias se levantar

- Prefiro pirralho a ser careca! – retrucou Matias ao mesmo tempo em que ia pra cima de seu oponente atingindo-o em cheio no rosto derrubando-o dando tempo suficiente para correr até onde Chronos estava e ver este falar alguma coisa para a garota ao mesmo tempo em que lhe entregava o colar.

"É ela" pensou Matias – CHRONOS CUIDADO! – gritou, mas mesmo assim Chronos fora atingido nas costas por Luka. Ao ver o amigo caído, o Matias saiu correndo e mesmo de longe tentou acertar o cavaleiro de armadura prata e dourada à sua frente – BRAN...– mas as palavras morreram em sua boca ao sentir uma dor aguda que vinha do pescoço

- Bye bye, pirralho – a voz veio como um sussurro ao mesmo tempo que o ruivo só teve tempo de ver Brand e Luka levando Chronos antes de desmaiar.

Fim Flash Back

- Quando eu acordei já era de noite e mesmo me concentrando muito não conseguir sentir o cosmo de Chronos ou daqueles dois palhaços metidos a cavaleiros – disse Matias cerrando os punhos

Lara ouvia a história incrédula, eles haviam encontrado a enviada, isso era incrível. Onde será que ela estaria agora? Será que teria chego ao Santuário? Se tivesse chego Shion teria comentado algo, então onde ela estava.

- Eu tentei procura-lo Lara, mas não consegui daí eu resolvi voltar, afinal foram meses que passamos procurando pistas sobre ela e onde ela poderia estar... Shion deve estar uma fera – completou rindo.

- Até que nem tanto - respondeu Lara - mas me diga você a viu? - completou sem conseguir se conter de curiosidade

- É... mais ou menos... - mas parou ao ver o olhar de Lara fusila-lo - que foi? é verdade, não fui eu quem falou com ela, foi o Chronos, como eu já te contei, mas pelo que eu vi ela é igualzinha a como era antes!

- É mesmo? - riu Lara - é cara dela mesmo... será que ela se lembrou Matias? Será que ela lembrou de quem é? - perguntou Lara um tanto ansiosa

- Não sei, mana, mas espero sinceramente que sim, não temos muito tempo - completou sério

- Temos tempo suficiente e se ela precisar de mais tempo, teremos que dar isso a ela, é nosso trabalho, melhor, nosso dever fazer tudo o que for necessário para que ela possa cumprir a missão - falou Lara decidida ao mesmo tempo em que se encaminhava para sua mala procurando uma roupa.

- Você leva isso muito a sério, mas não posso te culpar - falou Matias deitando-se na cama com as mãos apoiadas na cabeça - vou para a biblioteca com você, tenho a impressão que você precisa de toda a ajuda necessária.

Lara apenas acendiu enquanto se encaminhava para o banheiro para poder se trocar. Sim, ela precisava de ajuda, mas duvidava muito que depois dessas informações ela iria conseguir se concentrar muito nos livros cheios de runas antigas que lhe ocupavam o dia inteiro. O que estava procurando era algo tão antigo que não existiam traduções, nem do texto nem das runas; para poder ler esse tal texto a pessoa deveria saber o significado das runas e isso era ensinado apenas para os guardiões. Para sua sorte o bibliotecário acreditara em sua historia de que era uma historiadora e lhe deixara ler os textos mais antigos do lugar, entretanto mesmo conseguindo ler tudo, ela não conseguira encontrar o que estava procurando.

Talvez com a ajuda de Matias eles conseguissem avançar na pesquisa, mas o que dois cavaleiros de Atena poderiam fazer para ajudá-los? Era isso que também a incomodava, eles não tinham nenhum conhecimento sobre os escritos antigos, como poderiam ajudá-los? "O que o Shion estava pensando?" Lara se questionava "Eles podem até nos atrasar, caso tenha que lhes ensinar os significados, bom seja o que Zeus quiser, porque pelo visto vamos precisar de muita ajuda" concluiu.

Ao sair do banheiro ela encontrou o irmão no telefone, "Shion é mais rápido do que eu imaginava" pensou divertida enquanto procurava suas sandálias.

- Então vamos? - perguntou ao ver o rapaz desligar o telefone

- Vamos... Você sabia dos cavaleiros que vem pra cá? - perguntou Matias pegando um casaco qualquer de sua mala e se encaminhando para a porta onde a irmã lhe esperava

- Sim, mas não sei em como eles podem ser úteis - respondeu a garota pensativa

- É, vá entender o Grande Mestre, você tem a noção do sermão que eu ouvi só porque não dei noticias? Aposto que se fosse o Chronos...

- Ele iria fazer a mesma coisa - cortou Lara se divertindo com o fato do irmão ainda insistir na idéia de que Chronos nunca levava a pior nesses casos.

- É sei... - respondeu Matias meio emburrado

Lara balançou a cabeça rindo, ele não mudara, mas mesmo não tendo tocado no assunto ainda tinham que descobrir o paradeiro de Chronos, Lara sabia que Matias não desistiria se realmente não precisasse de ajuda na busca pelo amigo. "Acho que estou começando a ver uma utilidade na vinda dos cavaleiros para cá", pensou a garota, se sentindo mais aliviada, "Nós vamos te encontrar Chronos, eu prometo", mal sabia ela que o irmão estava fazendo à mesma promessa.

Ao chegar à entrada do hotel ela percebeu que o motorista já estava a sua espera, "É vai ser um longo dia" pensou enquanto caminhava para o carro.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Bom ta ai a continuação... desculpa pela demora, mas sentar e escrever esses dias não está sendo muito fácil!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, agora começa a ficar mais claro a importancia dos personagens e dar algumas respostas! **

**Dúvidas, questionamentos e declarações em geral são bem vindas!**

**Bjus**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**- A Enviada de Zeus - **

* * *

**Cap. 7 - Ajuda extra e Novas descobertas**

**--**

O caminho até a biblioteca não estava sendo tão silencioso quanto Lara gostaria, estava tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem devido às últimas noticias que Matias trouxera, mas este não conseguia para quieto dentro do carro

O caminho até a biblioteca não estava sendo tão silencioso quanto Lara gostaria, estava tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem devido às últimas noticias que Matias trouxera, mas este não conseguia para quieto dentro do carro. Ficava indo de uma janela à outra, passando por cima de Lara, toda vez que via algo de interessante do lado dela.

- Olha lá Lara!! – exclamou Matias mais uma vez tentando chegar o mais perto da janela possível

- Mais um pouco e você cai pra fora do carro, dá pra parar por um segundo? Estou tentando pensar – falou com uma voz cansada – e além do mais você está parecendo uma criança desse jeito, se comporta moleque!

Matias, que estava com a cabeça pra fora da janela, para assim aumentar seu campo de visão, tornou a sentar e encarar a irmã, ele não entendia porque ela estava tão irritada, não havia, naquele momento, o que fazer senão ler os livros da biblioteca. Chronos, infelizmente, teria de esperar.

- Sei que está tentando pensar em um jeito de descobrir onde Chronos está, mas agora isso não vem ao caso – e continuou um pouco mais sério – Lara, nós temos que encontrar o local das armaduras, não temos chance em nenhuma luta sem elas.

- Nunca precisamos delas! Em nenhuma de nossas lutas, sempre vencemos por nós mesmos, com a nossa própria força e...

- Acorda Lara, já se passaram anos, séculos, desde que lutamos pela ultima vez. Agora o inimigo é diferente, está mais poderoso e TEM armadura, não será um simples desentendimento entre pai e filha, é uma guerra.

O irmão tinha razão, era o principio de uma guerra, não havia mais como eles lutarem por Zeus sem se protegerem de alguma forma. Infelizmente o irmão estava certo, Chronos teria que esperar mais um pouco, ela só esperava que ele estivesse vivo até lá.

- Ele vai estar não se preocupe – falou o irmão como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos

Lara sorriu apenas e acrescentou, apontando para o lado de fora do carro:

- Chegamos

- QuÊ?? Passamos a Esfinge e você não me avisou? – Matias falou inconformado com a insensibilidade da irmã diante da sua curiosidade pelo Egito

- Na volta eu levo você para olhar mais de perto, tudo bem? – perguntou a garota se divertindo com o sorriso infantil que o irmão abriu

Caminharam pelos corredores da biblioteca até chegarem a uma antiga porta de metal que levava para os níveis inferiores do prédio. Matias parou, mas Lara foi logo abrindo a porta e descendo as longas escadas.

- Pode vir, nós sempre nos encontramos lá em baixo – disse a garota vendo que o irmão não se movia

Desceram alguns lances da escadaria até que chegaram a um cômodo bem iluminado e com as paredes cobertas por estantes com velhos livros e pergaminhos. Um senhor estava encostado na mesa que se encontrava no centro do cômodo, ele usava, Matias pode reparar, um elegante terno preto e sapatos da mesma cor.

- Sr. Ekiali, espero não tê-lo feito esperar muito – começou Lara – deixe-me apresentar meu irmão Matias, ele veio me ajudar com os livros.

Matias se adiantou e estendeu a mão direita ao senhor, este retribuiu o cumprimento apertando a mão do rapaz.

- Muito prazer, sou Ekiali Mikahill, cuido dessa seção de livros, se precisarem de algo, por favor, me avisem.

E se afastou dos jovens descendo mais alguns lances da escadaria.

- Pra onde ele vai? – perguntou o jovem se aproximando do local onde o senhor havia estado alguns segundos antes.

- Nem pense nisso Matias, só consegui entrar aqui porque ele confiou em mim, não estrague tudo, e também não pergunte nada relacionado aos andares de baixo – acrescentou com medo de que o irmão fizesse alguma besteira.

- Ta bom, entendi! Ele não pergunta o que fazemos aqui e nós o que tem lá em baixo - A irmã concordou com um olhar e foi se dirigindo a pilha de livros que havia começado a estudar no dia anterior – uhm.. escuta, acho que acabo de descobrir uma utilidade para os cavaleiros de Atena.

--

Meg e Kamus permaneceram ali por mais um tempo, mesmo depois dos cavaleiros sairem, Kamus ainda permanecia perto dela como se estivesse esperando que alguém saísse do meio da escuridão da casa e os atacasse. Já a garota estava começando a ficar desconcertada com aquela aproximação, era muito estranho sentir ele tão perto de si, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não queria se afastar... seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a voz de Kamus soou no seu ouvido:

- Meg?

- Uhm? - respondeu a garota se virando para ele, sem perceber o quão próximo ele estava dela, resultando numa aproximidade perigosa na visão da garota

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, era como se não fosse mais preciso, por um momento não havia mais duvidas, a única coisa que importava agora era aquele momento único e de certa forma esperado por ambos. Meg sentiu as mãos do cavaleiro escorregarem sob seus ombros e braços até sua cintura onde se estreitaram diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre os dois fazendo com que ela corasse um pouco ao sentir a respiração de Kamus sobre seu rosto. Era uma questão de milímetro, quando uma voz conhecida ecoou pela casa de Aquário:

- KAMUS CADÊ VOCÊ??

Mais uma vez eles se separaram rapidamente e mais uma vez Meg teve que segurar o cavaleiro para este não matar o infeliz intrometido.

- KAMUS? - a voz voltou a ecoar pela casa, um pouco desesperada

- Você não vai... - começou a garota, mas parou ao ver o sinal de Kamus para que não fizesse barulho

- KAMUS?! - agora a voz estava chegando mais perto e mais desesperada

Mas este não parecia muito interessado em responder, apenas se aproximou de Meg novamente e a envolveu em um meio abraço, esperando o dono da voz aparecer.

- KAMUS? KAMUS? KAM... – a voz morreu na escuridão da casa e por um momento Meg achou que o estranho havia desistido quando de repente, sentiu alguém a tocando no ombro. Por puro instinto e sem saber exatamente como conseguiu se mover tão rápido, Meg se desvencilhou de Kamus, agarrou a mão desconhecida aplicando-lhe um golpe derrubando o estranho no chão.

Por um momento Kamus não conseguiu acreditar no que havia acabado de ver, aquela garota indefesa tinha acabado de aplicar um golpe na velocidade da luz. "Mas como?" era essa a dúvida na cabeça do cavaleiro. Nunca, desde que Meg havia aparecido no santuário passou pela cabeça dele que ela poderia ser movimentar daquele jeito, ele sabia que ela talvez tivesse jeito para treinar, porém nunca acreditou que um dia ela chegasse ao nível que acabara de ver.

- Saga, não faça mais isso – disse a garota ainda segurando o braço do cavaleiro de gêmeos, este, no entanto, estava mais assustado do que Kamus e a única coisa que conseguia era balbuciar algumas palavras que Meg não conseguia entender.

- Você nos assustou – continuou

- Desculpe – disse o cavaleiro tentando se levantar – não era a minha intenção, mas vocês deveriam ter dito alguma coisa também – completou

- O que aconteceu Saga? – perguntou Kamus indicando o sofá para o amigo

- Reunião com o Grande Mestre... – começou Saga se largando em uma cadeira - Aioros e eu iremos para o Egito e não voltaremos tão cedo e.. – mas parou ao perceber que Meg ainda estava na sala

Meg vendo o olhar de Saga sobre si levantou e rumou para o quarto sem dizer nada. Os dois apenas a seguiram com os olhos e depois que ouviram o barulho da porta é que voltaram a conversar.

- O Grande Mestre está preocupado com alguma coisa, algo grande, por isso ele quer reunir todos os cavaleiros – continuou Saga

- Quando será a reunião?

- Hoje a noite em frente a grande estátua de Atena.

Kamus concordou e um breve silêncio se colocou entre eles. Ambos sabiam que o outro estava pensando, como ela havia conseguido desferir aquele golpe, naquela velocidade. Mas deixariam para discutir aquilo em outra ocasião, provavelmente na reunião, porque naquele momento eles sabiam que mais alguém estava prestando atenção na conversa.

Não que fosse enxerida, mas Meg não conseguiu evitar a curiosidade quando escutou que Saga e Aioros iriam sair em uma missão. Assim, ela se levantou, foi para o quarto mas não entrou, apenas fechou a porta e ficou escondida tentando ouvir o resto da conversa.

"Então haveria uma reunião.. algo grande.." a garota pensou, sabia sobre o que era, ou pelo menos achou que sabia, era aquele colar que virá na sua primeira reunião com o Mestre e Atena. Não se lembrava porque, mas sabia que ele era muito importante, "talvez eles consigam descobrir porque eu estava com ele" pensou com uma pontada de felicidade. Ela queria muito descobrir quem era antes de acordar no Santuário, principalmente agora que descobriu que sabia lutar, ou no mínimo, desferir alguns golpes básicos.

Percebendo que eles não falavam mais nada, ela se levantou e foi realmente para o quarto, tomando o cuidado de não fazer barulho com a porta. "Amanhã eu tento descobrir como foi essa reunião". Contudo, Meg não podia imaginar como as coisas iriam mudar após a reunião.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Demorou muito tempo, mas finalmente eu consegui colocar um novo capitulo..**

**ele não está lá muito bom.. mas prometo trabalhar mais no próximo!!**

**Reviews são mto bem vindas!**

**Bjusss a todos!**


	8. Chapter 8

OBS: Saint Seiya não me pertence, apenas os personagens da fic não relacionados a historia de Saint Seiya!!

* * *

**- A Enviada de Zeus - **

* * *

**Cap. 8 - Descobertas e Missões**

**--**

O relógio bateu 12 vezes e todos os cavaleiros encontravam-se aos pés da grande estátua de Atenas. Havia uma certa tensão no ar, mas ninguém ousava falar nada, todos esperavam que o Grande Mestre explicasse o motivo para convocar uma reunião de repente e ainda por cima no meio da noite.

- Boa noite a todos – começou o Shion quando percebeu que todos estavam ali – tentarei ser o mais breve possível, então peço que todos prestem atenção no que eu vou dizer, pois todos – e frisou bem essa palavra – terão uma missão a cumprir a partir de hoje.

Alguns cavaleiros trocaram olhares, "missão depois de tanto tempo? algo grande iria começar e talvez uma nova guerra?", mas esse pensamento logo foi substituído pela voz de Mu:

- Mestre, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou o cavaleiro

- Ainda não Mu, quer dizer, nada que vocês tenham que se preocupar no momento – respondeu Shion pensando em Chronos "onde ele estaria?" se perguntou, mas rapidamente voltou a se concentrar na reunião – bom, antes eu preciso esclarecer uma coisa pra vocês, algo que eu já comentei com Aioros e Saga, mas Atena me pediu para contar a todos vocês. É sobre Star Hill...

Shion recontou toda a história para os cavaleiros e não se surpreendeu com a reação deles quando revelou que Star Hill pertencia a Zeus e não a Atena.

- O Senhor só pode estar brincando, isso é impossível – falou incrédulo Aiolia – é simplesmente impossível!

- Calma Olia – começou Aioros tentando acalmar o irmão que parecia ser o mais revoltado com a noticia – deixe ele terminar a história

- Mas.. mas.. – replicou o cavaleiro de Leão, contudo concordou em deixar o Grande Mestre continuar "Mas continuo não acreditando" pensou emburrado o cavaleiro

- Mestre – falou Saga antes que Shion continuasse – se o senhor ia contar para todos, porque nos chamou antes?

- Porque de inicio essa reunião de hoje não iria acontecer tão cedo, eu iria contar aos poucos, porém.. – e parou olhando para o horizonte e apontou aparentemente um ponto qualquer entre as montanhas - apareceu isso.

Todos os cavaleiros olharam para o local apontado pelo Grande Mestre e não viram nada de mais.

- O que é que tem ali? – perguntou Máscara da Morte estreitando os olhos para ver se conseguia ver melhor – Mestre?

Realmente, não havia nada, mas Shion continuou olhando e apontado – Olhem bem.. prestem atenção no que vai acontecer agora – todos os cavaleiros se aproximaram mais da borda do topo do penhasco em que estavam para tentar enxergar o que iria acontecer.

--

Nesse exato momento Meg estava tendo um pesadelo, ou pelo menos era o que parecia, um homem preso no centro de uma sala escura estava a chamando, mas ela não conseguia ver seu rosto, ela gritava de volta, porém ele não conseguia escutar. "eu preciso fazer alguma coisa" pensava em sonhos "eu preciso ajudá-lo, mas como?". Mais uma vez ela escutou o homem chamar por ela "Lucy.. Yeira..".

"Estou aqui!" gritou em resposta "Eu estou aqui, por favor não desista Chronos!". "Chronos!!" foi como um estalo em sua mente, ela finalmente reconheceu o homem "é ele" pensou a garota contente com a sua descoberta. Ele estava mais novo, mas ela tinha certeza que era aquele homem que a abordou na praia, de repente Meg começou a relembrar de algumas coisas, tudo estava voltando, porém uma forte dor interrompeu o sonho de Meg, ela voltou a gritar e acordou.

- Chronos.. – chamou a garota baxinho em sua cama e, mesmo sem saber porque, algumas lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto – não desista.. eu.. eu vou te ajudar! – completou decidida, amanha ela falaria com Atena e tentaria ajudar Chronos.

- Mas mesmo assim eu não consegui lembrar de tudo – pensou em voz alta – ainda não me lembro porque eu te conheço – e fechando os olhos novamente ela concluiu que talvez isso mudasse mais rápido do que ela pensava.

--

- O que foi isso Mestre? – perguntou Shaka

- Apareceu hoje no final da tarde, ainda não temos certeza do que é e por isso eu quero que vocês vão investigar. Aldebaran, Mu, Kanon e Afrodite vocês vão até as nossas fronteiras tentar descobrir alguma coisa. Aioros e Saga, vocês vão para o Egito e continuam com sua missão que lhes deleguei hoje de manhã. O resto vai ficar aqui até segunda ordem, mas a partir de hoje eu não quero que Meg ande sozinha pelo Santuário, quero sempre alguém com ela, entendido?

- Sim – responderam os cavaleiros

- Ótimo.. bom vocês estão liberados e vocês 4 partem logo de manhã então é melhor irem descansar um pouco – disse Shion caminhando para as escadarias que o levariam até a sala central do templo.

Os cavaleiros começaram a se despedir uns dos outros também e cada um foi se dirigindo para sua respectiva casa. Kamus já estava quase chegando às escadas quando ouviu Miro lhe chamar e parou esperando o cavaleiro de escorpião lhe alcançar.

- Diga Miro

- E ai? Que achou da reunião? Meio enigmática não? – perguntou o cavaleiro ao amigo

- Se você está se referindo as luzes que vimos, sim ela foi bem enigmática – respondeu o cavaleiro de aquário

- E o que você acha que é?

- Não faço idéia, mas algo bom com certeza não é, isso ainda vai trazer muito problemas – respondeu Kamus

- É... – concordou Miro

Ninguém sabia dizer o que era aquilo que eles viram, mas todos concordavam que não era algo bom. "As luzes estavam muito sincronizadas para serem apenas luzes, e ainda estavam perto da nossa fronteira Leste, isso vai ser um grande problema ainda" pensou Miro e virando-se para Kamus ele podia dizer que o amigo estava pensando a mesma coisa que ele. A calmaria do Santuário havia acabado de vez e todos sentiam que nova nova batalha estava para começar, a grande dúvida agora era quem eles iriam enfrentar, contudo, essa pergunta já tinha resposta, eles apenas não sabiam disso ainda.

**Continua...**

**Olá a todos.. espero que gostem desse novo capítulo! **

**estou com muitas idéias novas então se parecer meio vago agora, peço por favor que não liguem pq tudo vai ser explicado nos próximos cap.**

**Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews e elas continuam sendo muito bem vindas!**

**Bjus**


End file.
